Not Enough
by Viggly Vigglesome
Summary: Extra bits and POV as we go through the TRAUMA that is season 4. Trying to make life a little bit more bearable for myself!
1. Chapter 1

"Wait Blair, hold on" Chuck followed her through the train station and down the steps, she made no attempt to stop and he wasn't even sure she had heard him but he wasn't healed yet and he there was no way he was going to catch Blair unless she wanted him to.

"Please Blair just stop for one second!" She kept moving through the crowds, her beauty and glamorous attire attracting plenty of attention from locals and she was even photographed by a few tourists, she'd love that chuck thought affectionately, but he just wished she'd stop. Or slow down, give a cripple a chance at least. There was so much more to be said. That wasn't enough up there on the bridge, she had said she wasn't broken but of course he knew that, Blair was the strongest person he had ever met. That was part of the reason he loved her, one of the reasons he could never stop loving her, never stop needing her or relying on her to be there for him. She was his rock. And as much as he dropped her off cliffs or smashed her with a hammer, there she was; tough as ever, whole. There was so much he wanted to say to her though, he needed her to understand. To hear how her saying she didn't love him anymore had broken something inside him he hadn't even known he had anymore, hope of a future. He needed her to know that he simply can't go on with no hope of getting her back, _it's not his world without them together_, seeing her at the occasional social event just isn't enough. It will never be enough.

As he exited through the stone arches of Paris' main station he caught a glimpse of her red gown being swept up into the back of a taxi with Serena following and he knew he was too late, he would have to wait until they saw each other on the Upper East Side. He knew it would be harder there though, the freedom and relax of a holiday in this most romantic of cities gone, home reality sinking in. _Walls will go back up_. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and began dialling the oh-to-familiar number of his lawyer back in America when he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Henry"

He spun round, realising quickly that he had forgotten about poor Eva, probably pushed straight past her trying to follow Blair.

"Henry I've been calling your name, what's wrong you're white! Do you feel ok would you like to sit, I'll go fetch some water"

Chuck grasped at her elbow as she turned, spinning her back round to face him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much. You're beautiful you shouldn't frown so" He stroked a line across her cheek and then moved a strand of hair falling down as she blushed and bowed her head.

"Don't" was all she said as she pushed his hand away and took a step back. As she slowly lifted her eyes to his, he knew that she had seen them. _Had seen the connection between them_. "I saw the girl you were talking to before, she is very beautiful, who is she?" A tiny smile passed over Chuck Bass' lips at this, Blair would be horrified to find that someone did not know who she is, especially someone close to him. He opened his mouth slightly to explain before realising that describing Blair Waldorf is no easy feat. And explaining his relationship with her, that would be even harder. So instead he simply put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and placing a gentle kiss on her hair "Let's just go home tonight, we'll work everything out tomorrow" and with that he put his arm out hailing a passing taxi.

As he followed her into the cab he was surprised to find himself pleased at the thought of going back to New York, he hadn't realised till now quite how much he missed his old life, wrapped up in the arms of darling Eva and dreams of escaping his demons, he had deluded himself into forgetting the important things. The Empire was waiting for him, and he doesn't just mean the hotel.

_People. Chuck Bass is back. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_As I cannot STAND Eva (Yey for Blair getting rid of her!) I have chosen to ignore the episode she (somehow) got named after her :) let's play with the war declaration a bit :) _

'_So you did it just to hurt me. This means war Blair'_

'_No limits'_

Blair just stood and listened as he made his declaration, open mouthed with nothing to say. No comeback or witty retort, just pure shock. 'No limits' he'd said, as if he'd been following some moral code up until now, some code that tells him that bringing his new bedfellow home to meet the family and announcing how 'good' she is compared to his past conquests, was perfectly ok. How dare he act like he's done nothing! Chuck is the one that has handled EVERYTHING wrong here, Blair raged, her mind racing and heart matching it beat for beat.

No, this is not how it's going to go down.

"Hey" she shouted after him, running to stop the elevator door before it gave him a head start to the lobby "don't you do that"

Chuck pulled his eyes from the elevator floor up to her's, taking his time to do it as well "do what exactly, sweetie"

The way he said 'sweetie' was like it was the filthiest insult he could conjure, and for Blair this cut her like an axe, temporarily cutting supply to her brain and she couldn't remember what she wanted to say for a few seconds. Instead she stood there looking into his eyes trying to work out a way to get through to him.

As tears pricked at her eyes and her heart beat even faster she just kept staring at him, no words are going to be enough for him right now she thought, nothing's going to stop him- she can tell from the way he's holding his shoulders, the way he's staring at her- just Desperate to get away and drown his sorrows a hundred times over.

His heart is closed tonight.

As she stepped back and took her hand away, no longer halting the escalator, his voice was barely audible over the warning 'ding' that signalled the doors closing

"Don't do what?"

As the doors started to slide shut she pulled her eyes away from his and placed them firmly at his feet, determined not to look back up for fear that she might give in when she remembers the sorrow in his face.

"Make all this my fault"

She got no sleep that night, her mind filled with regret over what she had done, she knew that they wouldn't last, you can only eat so much syrup before the sickly sweetness overwhelms you, Blair knows that better than anyone.

She just couldn't bear to see him being so fake, if there's one thing she always prided herself on its her resolve to just be who she is, no matter who doesn't like it. She knew Chuck was the same and to see him PRETENDING, well it ate her up inside. And what did he expect her to do, the man who knows her 'better than I know myself', what did he really expect. For her to waltz over and give the clueless bint lessons in society living?

Hardly.

'_You've made me my worse self"_

This was supposed to scare her and she knew that, supposed to make her on edge, make any humiliation worse, and have her spending hours looking over her shoulder rather than preparing retaliations. But it didn't. Not in the least, because Blair knew that if Chuck had wiped out all the good he'd achieved in the last 2 years he wouldn't be there. If he was hurting half the amount he said he was over Eva, he would have struck immediately, and hard, with something she couldn't recover from. After all surprise is a Bass' favourite element.

Instead here he was, warning her, giving her a chance to prepare herself for battle.

No this was exactly what they need, to be their old selves for a while.

**To play the game**

So what do you think of the style? Keep going?

Reviews are my friend. xx


End file.
